Spiderman's Web.
by Balefire
Summary: Connor's only dream is to become /just/ like his hero, Spiderman. Where will his aspirations take him? Read and Review.
1. Black on Red

The cool night breeze swept by with every web he shot out.Connor was trailing Spiderman, as the pair swung through the tops of Manhattan, the city streets sliding away beneath them.The only difference between the two was that, Connor was significantly younger, and that all of the boy's powers rested in his suit, unlike Spiderman.Crouched upon the side of the Chrysler Tower, Spiderman lifted up one finger to his lips to gesture silence from his apprentice, beckoning him close to tell him something...

"CONNOR!It's already 8:30 and you're not even awake yet?!/WAKE UP!/"

A rude awakening from such a quite scenario, Connor blinked his way back into reality.Just a dream.It's /always/ just a dream.And here comes his mother once more to take him out of his fantasy and into uber boring real life.While his mom made her way downstairs to make him his lunch, muttering all the way, Connor sat up in his bed to think about his dream.It's always like that.Always about to get into some adventure when I get woken up and have to go to school.Guiding his hate from his mother to school, he curses under his breath as he changes and packs his books before heading downstairs.

Connor's 13 years old, and ripe to turn 14 in a couple of months.He's always busy reading the newspaper headlines, and reading the whole articles when they happen to be about Spiderman.How /does/ that Peter Parker fellow always get such nice shots of the villains?But that question's always in the back of his mind.When Connor isn't busy having fantasies about being Spiderman's sidekick, or reading stuff about Spiderman, he wonders, who's the man behind that mask?

The wispy remnants of his dream follow him as he makes his way downstairs."Toast or waffles, Con?"Con's his mother's 'nickname' for him.Snapping out of his trance, Connor mumbles, "Toast."Wolfing down his breakfast, he dashes upstairs, brushes his teeth and sits outside on the front step, daydreaming while he waits for his bus to arrive.

His ride to school was horribly uneventful, the typical jostling as he made his way to the middle, the loud shouts from the back of the bus, and the occasional crying kid having hurt himself in some crazy way.He managed to snag a seat next to his neighbour and friend, another superhero freak, only he always seemed to be supportive of the villain.Many hours of Connor's life were spent discussing superheroes with Jacob.

"Did you read this Wednesday's newspaper Jake?The one 'bout how Spiderman mannaged to peg that Hobgoblin guy again?New Hobgoblins keep popping up all over the place.Crazy people, wanting to be some kind of villain.They must be crazy, right?"A questioning lookcrosses Connor's face as he turns to face his friend.

"No /way/ Con!" His mother's nickname seemed to have gotten out somehow, but at the age of 13, Connor had learned to ignore small nuisances such as these."Hobgoblin is /so/ cool.Imagine being able to make those pumpkin balls and stuff like that.Wouldn't that be wicked?"

And so forth and so forth.The talk rallied for about 10 more minutes, until they reached the school."Anyways Jake, I'll see you 'round.I got History first."To show his love of the subject, Jacob performed a dramatic 'thumbs down' upon exiting the bus onto the front lawn."I mean, if Mr. Rogers could get /any/ more boring, he'd be arrested or something.Geez."

Connor, on the other hand, had Gym first."If I don't see you during recess or something, I'll probably see you on the bus."With that final word, the two entered the front doors of the school and parted, one heading left down the main hall, the other heading right.

So Connor managed to survive school, despite getting yelled at a few times for drifting off during class.I mean, who could blame him?Who wants to learn about some people who died a long time ago, or how to solve this and this for X.That stuff was boring compared to the thoughts drifting around in his mind.Maybe, he thought more than once during the day, /maybe/ Spiderman might decide to recruit some kind of sidekick to help him out./Maybe/ that sidekick could be me, and I could be like Spiderman II.It was always obvious when he was daydreaming.Even a blind man on a winter's night could tell.If the foolish grin on his face didn't give it away, his general attitude towards everything else did.He was always /so/ spaced out.

At around lunch time that day, his friends had decided to watch the Spiderman movie.It was the first time for them, but maybe the tenth or eleventh time for Connor and Jake.They just /couldn't/ get enough of it.If Spiderman didn't attract Jake, the new villain, Hydra, did.According to the villain lover, the fight scene in the middle of the movie was "way too fake".Hydra could've "pegged that Spiderman", as his friend had so aptly put more than once, at least "5" times.Hydra was /too/ cool, with his bio-tentacles.He was sort of like Doctor Octopus, only more – formidable.Shame he didn't exist in real life, Connor remembered his friend mention many times.

So the group trekked off to the movie theatre after school, and saw the movie again.The two neighbours promised not to say a word before they entered, but a little trickle of noise escaped their lips as the climax of the movie approached."Better every time you see it, right?" the two asked each other, as they exited the theatre."I gotta jet," Connor said upon a glance at his watch."My mom's probably wondering where I am and all, so I guess I'll see you guys on Monday, a'right?"With that, Connor began to walk, then jog, then sprint to the subway station.

As he approached the station, Connor panicked as he began to realize exactly how late it was.He didn't notice how deserted the place was, nor did he look up.Had he done so, he would've noticed the trails of webbing hanging from the tops of the roofs.

"You're name Connor?" a voice asked from behind him.Spinning on a heel, Connor turned around to spot the infamous hooded red mask with the white, flame-shaped eyes.Spiderman.


	2. Black on White

Word from the author: If you've flipped to this chapter and are currently reading this, I'd like to thank you for supporting 

If you've flipped to this chapter and are currently reading this, I'd like to thank you for supporting me in my first fic that is adequately long.

"Holy smokes!Am I seeing things?I must be dreamin' or something cause there's no way, and I say /no/ way that this could be real.Spiderman?This close?Cool!"

Parading up and down the street, arms waving madly in the air, Connor roughly resembled a lunatic.Actually, he didn't roughly resemble a lunatic, he looked /exactly/ like a lunatic.Considering that Spiderman wasn't even visible, seeing that he was up on one of the buildings, waiting for the kid to calm down.

When the boy was finally finished with his ranting and managed to compose himself, which took at least 10 minutes, Spiderman swung down again in his signature upside-down manner."Ready to hear what I have to say?"A reply came quickly from the ecstatic Connor."Ready?!Am I ever!Wait till I tell all my friends this."

Creating a nest of webbing for himself, Spiderman sat down comfortably and began to recount his story.

"To start off with, you are not going to tell any of your friends this.But, that's beside the point.Some weeks ago, when I fought Chimera I discovered something very important.It never got out into the news, quite frankly, because I decided to keep this information to myself.Chimera was the creator behind all the power suits, including the one Scorpion wore, known especially for the acid which spews forth from the tail.Upon defeating the crazed scientist, I managed to take a look around his laboratory.The technology there was spectacular, I mean, nothing that anyone could describe.However, one thing in the room attracted my attention."

"That thing was a vacuum tight glass cylinder, located in the center of the room.Upon seeing what was inside it, I deduced that this is where all the suits are put together.And peering inside, I saw none other than a suit, identical to the one I'm wearing, only instead of being red with webs; it was pure white with webs.Breaking upon the container, I inspected the various gizmos Chimera managed to put on the thing.I noticed the adhesive on the hands and feet, which allowed the wearer to stick to walls, and the web canisters."

"Now these web canisters were something beyond the ones outfitted upon my suit.Rather than having one on each arm, they had two.Simply by looking at one of the canisters, I realized that one matched the ones I have, but the other, it was something quite on its own.Firing it, the webbing exploded upon contact with whatever it hit.Taking the suit back to my lab, I analyzed the ingredients, and began to concoct some of my own 'explosive webbing'.But as I was checking out the suit in my own lab, I noticed something else."

"The whole material of the suit actually enhanced the wearer's strength, giving them 'super strength', for lack of better words.In all ways, this suit would make the wearer /exactly/ like me, only without my sixth sense.But amazingly enough, the wearer of the suit had some extra advantages.Upon even /further/ analysis, there appeared to be some kind of fiber mixed into the material, which would make it imperious to bullets, and an x-ray enhancement for the eyes, allowing it to see through walls with a gentle tap on the side of the mask.If I hadn't discovered Chimera at the time I did, and he managed to find someone willing to wear that suit, I would've been in some deep trouble."

"Deciding that I had a pretty good find in my hands, I went to Madame Web.I doubt you know who /she/ is, but that's a good thing.She told me that I had to find you.Which, in conclusion, is why I'm here.Madame Web also told me that the suit is yours.Don't ask me questions concerning why or how, just think that you've just been recruited by Spiderman."

With that, Spiderman finished his lengthy story, shooting himself another strand to hang upon.Connor, on the other hand, was absolutely, positively, entirely /dumbstruck/.Here was his role model, his dream, and his wishes laid out before him on a golden platter.He meets Spiderman, /and/ he's going to be his sidekick.Woohoo was the first thing that crossed his mind when he finished his story, obliterating all questions that he had squirreled away while Spiderman was talking."So," Spiderman asked, "You're okay with this?"

"Okay with this?!" Connor started, sounding as though he was about to disagree."Okay with this, I'm more than okay with this.I'm /thrilled/ with this, and if there are words that describe an excitement more than thrilled, then that's what I am.Incase you haven't realized, I am /so/ your number one fan.I mean, you're /so/ cool!"

"Whatever," the superhero replied.What was Madame Web thinking, making my apprentice my number one fan?"Next stop, my house.There, we'll have to deal with some other issues concerning you becoming a-" A split second pause, followed off by an intentional cough, "Superhero."So what if our web slinging, wall climbing, villain fighting superhero wasn't in his cheeriest of moods?After all, he just had to deal with yet /another/ Hobgoblin.Like weeds they were, popping up every time he thought he finished them off.

Extending a hand to Connor, Spiderman shot up some webbing and began swinging down through the streets at a speed Connor didn't believe was possible.The wind rushed past him, as they made it through downtown New York.Just like in the dream, Connor was thinking, before Spiderman swung, arched his back, and landed neatly next to a plain-looking house."Home sweet home," was his only comment, before entering and leading the way to his room.

Once inside, Spiderman opened up his closet, revealing a set of normal clothes.Connor, on the other hand, was busy walking around the room in a dream state, totally dazed at his amazing fortune."Whoa, your room is /so/ cool!"But of course, it wasn't that cool, just a normal bedroom.To Connor, anything to do with this guy was the neatest though.As the boy made his way around the room, he noticed some pictures of Peter Parker, that famous photographer who managed to nab all those photos of the villains, and the occasional photo of Spiderman.All of his pictures were great though."Why do you have pictures around your room of a reporter?"

Before he could get his question answered, a red glove yanked on Connor's arm, and he was dragged inside the closet, past the normal clothing, past the Spiderman suits, and into pitch darkness."Huh?Why are we in a closet Spiderman?"

Spiderman thought two thoughts at the same time.The first thought was that Connor was irritating.Can't he just have some patience, and pay attention to me while I'm trying to show him so important stuff?The second thought was that he hid his lab entrance pretty darn well if the kid was confused as to where he's going.Tapping his foot into the corner of the closet, and reaching up to push a concealed button, the door opened to reveal a spiral staircase, with a bright light coming from below."Now don't touch /anything/ I don't tell you to, okay?"

"Hmm?Oh yeah, sure.Don't touch anything at all," Connor replied absent-mindedly.What was on his mind was how Spiderman had opened up that door.From where he was, it just looked like Spiderman had stuck his arms and legs at weird angles and the door opened.Making his way down the staircase, Connor slowly stopped spacing out and began to space in."Don't touch anything," he thought to himself out loud."You don't want to ruin your chances."

The staircase opened up to a room of moderate proportions.Not astoundingly large, but sufficiently big enough.Spiderman led the way through the lab, until he reached a metal cupboard.While he fiddled away at the locks, Connor looked around at the various computers and machines.Some of the functions of the machines were obvious; the one in the corner with the canisters in it was obviously the web making device, and the one next to it with a single canister and some lasers pointed at it was obviously the machine to analyze the explosive webbing.

"Finally," Spiderman said.Connor turned his head around to look at the cabinet.Only now it was open, and inside it was none other than the other suit, pure white with black webbing, and a black spider in front.

**More still to come.Review please?Just a little bit of mumbo jumbo in the little box below you.Just so I know people are reading this, just so I know that you like/dislike (I'm hoping you're not disliking this, but…) this story.**


	3. Addressing the Unaddressed

**Okay, so how is it so far?I know, I know, this chap's been a long time coming.So 'ere I am tapping away on my keyboard.Hope you like the following chapter.As the title may say, I'm tying up some loose ends, which have already formed._Like weeds they are, popping up every time I think I've finished them off._**

** **

**Enjoy.**

"So, what're you waiting for?Try it on.I don't have all day, you know?"Spiderman stood in an irritated posture, arm resting gently on the cabinet.Though his mask covered all facial expression, anyone could tell he was irked at the least.

Connor, on the other hand, stood their gawking.Had his jaw been detachable like a snake's, it surely would've fallen to the floor a long time ago.His eyes just froze over, immobile as he stared at the perfection of the suit, the unmarked white to the impenetrable black.When he had the courtesy to collect himself, he straightened his stooped back, coughed, and approached the suit.

He'll never forget the first time he touched that white suit.The texture of it beneath his fingers as he rubbed the sleeve of it gently, the simple smell of it, indescribable and unique in every manner.Nor will he ever forget the first time he got into the suit.Shrugging off his sneakers, he can vividly recall every motion as his feet snugly fitted into the bottom.Crouching down to slide his arms into the sleeves, his fingers slid perfectly into the attached gloves.It was as if the one-piece suit was tailored for him.As he zipped up the seams, he took a final breath to mark the memorable moment before he slid the mask onto his face.

"This…" Connor started, amazed at how clearly his voice came out of the suit, and how easy it was to breath and move around in it, "This is /unbelievable/."Once inside of the suit, Connor became a new person.Not the silly child who dreamed and thought daily about being a superhero, but someone more serious, someone who had the weight of responsibility upon their shoulders.He felt grown up somehow, not in the 'Now I have super duper powers' sense, but rather in the sense that people would be depending on him from here on in.

All the while, Spiderman leant his arm against the wall, waiting patiently for the boy to get into his outfit."Fit's okay, right?"A quick nod from Connor assured Spiderman that he could get on with business."Now, next thing we have to do is deal with you living with me, or whether or not you live with your parents."

Connor turned in order to address this new situation."Well, if you don't have any problems with me living with you, it'd be so much better.I mean, we can," Connor stops, smirking at what he's about to say, "Go fight crime together, when it arises, and besides, then I won't have to live with my parents."Connor clears his throat in disgust at the latter reason, and then starts to stretch his body about in order to get the feel of the suit.

"Whatever suits you.So, let's move on to the next thing on the list.What'll be you're nickname?Like, I'm Spiderman, and you'll be…" A quick response exposes that Connor's has often thought about the matter many a time."Web.I'll be Web.After all, every time the spider falls, isn't the web always there to catch him?"He grins; unbelievably convinced his idea is ingenious."So, am I going to fight crime or something, like go with you and go find some villain?"

"No, /Web/," an emphasis on the name, just to acknowledge it, "Things don't work quite like that.More often than not, the bad guy will /find/ me.Not vice versa.And the first thing you're going to do is get a good night's rest.Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get Aunt May to clean up the bed in the guest room.I don't know /what/ she's going to think when she realizes that I've adopted some kid, who happens to have a family."Spiderman sighs, as he removes his mask as he makes his way up the stairs."Y'know, now I've got to go and deal with /your/ family as well, but then again, you're right to a degree.Sticking together would be well advised."

Turning around, Connor spots the face of the infamous superhero for the first time."But, you're Peter Parker!"His last words drift off into empty space, leaving only him to hear them as Peter makes his way up the steps to go change out of his outfit."Connor Langley, this has been one seriously packed day."Getting out of his suit slowly, he takes his time to think about this day's events.His dreams have come true.Thank you, whatever fate-guiding force is up there, thank you.Bowing his head in prayer, he finishes shedding off his suit before taking the spiral staircase up, two steps at a time.

Once up there, he looked out the window, noticing evening coming on soon.His stomach growls, bringing to his attention that he hasn't eaten since lunch today, which was scanty as it was, seeing that he had a detention he had to get to.Sauntering out of Parker's room, he scans down the hallway, looking into the rooms as he makes his way by.Bathroom, another bedroom, probably owned by 'Aunt May', the guest bedroom, or now his bedroom, and then a locked door.I'll have to ask 'bout that one later on, he thinks, before heading downstairs.

When he managed to find the kitchen, Connor grabbed himself a bite of the dinner laid out before him.He didn't get a chance to meet the aforementioned Aunt May, and Peter couldn't be seen anywhere around the house.Sighing, he ate his dinner alone, eyeing his surroundings impatiently.He /had/ to eat, and thought that even though no one was around to watch him, that he also had to stay at the dinner table for courtesy's sake, but he /yearned/ to go explore the house and get to know his new home.

Managing to complete his dinner, he placed the dishes into the sink and ran some water over them before running around the house, opening each door by a sliver and peeking inside.The house was so normal that no one would have ever known that Spiderman lived in it.Connor frantically searched for some sign to give it away, and yet could find none save the closet he had been shown earlier on before dinner.

"There must be something behind this locked door, something special, something important," Connor mumbled to himself, as he fiddled with the doorknob to the door for possibly the tenth time in the day.Each time he passed it, he tried to open it.With the resolution came a sudden onslaught of exhaustion, partly from having run around the house so much, and partly from having just eaten.Swaggering his way towards the guest room, he fell onto the bed, and fell into a deep slumber.

What he didn't notice was Spiderman hanging onto the ceiling right above him, grinning."Sleep well Web, you'll need it for tomorrow."

_ _

_The following day…_

A gentle tap on his shoulder woke up Connor from his sleep.No dream of him swinging through the streets of New York with Spiderman that night, he didn't need it.A much more jovial Peter Parker was the first sight Connor saw when his eyes opened."You got yourself one long Saturday in front of you," Parker said with a grin."Breakfast is ready downstairs, feel free to help yourself."

Procrastinating, Connor stayed in bed for some time before actually getting up to change and go to the kitchen.It's not healthy for me, he thought while changing, to get up this early on a Saturday morning.Groaning, he staggered downstairs, and ate his breakfast of cereal in milk."So, what's so special about today?" Connor asked, as he sloshed the Spidey Scoops around in the bowl."You'll see," Spiderman replied."Meet me in the lab when you're ready."

It was while he was going upstairs that he bumped into Aunt May."Oh- you must be the boy Peter said he was going to house for the year.Whatever is Canada like?"Completely oblivious as to what the old woman meant, Connor instinctively responded with a "fine", and made up some excuse to scuttle past the lady into his room."Canada?" he asked himself, as he walked to Peter's room, found the secret door open and went down the stairs to the lab.

When he got downstairs, Connor noticed Spiderman already in his suit, looking at the explosive canister and jotting down some notes.Inconspicuously looking at the sheet, Connor realized the notes were the ingredients to the explosive webbing.One thing about Connor Langley was that, though he wasn't so great at school, he was an absolute wiz at Chemistry.Like, there was no chemical in existence on planet earth that he didn't understand.Everything just clicked inside of his mind.He took notice of what chemical made the webbing explosive on contact, and what agents kept it from exploding while in the canister.

"Hmm, so you seem to be here now."His spider senses hadn't tingled, seeing that Connor posed no threat to him."Put on your suit, we're about to start your training."Spiderman couldn't help but smile.After all, the poor boy had no clue what he had in store for him."And trust me, this training is no easy thing.Even /with/ all those special suit abilities," was all Parker could say to steel Connor, as he led the way up the stairs back into his room.

On the way up the stairs, Web asked Spiderman why in the world Aunt May asked how Canada was.Spiderman explained, while closing the secret door, that he had told Aunt May that Connor was an exchange student from Canada, who came here to study.He also told him that he had managed to convince Connor's parents to let him stay with Spiderman, though he never mentioned how."Here we are," Spiderman said, stopping in front of none other than the locked door.

**Any disagreements so far into the story?If so, feel free to comment in that nice blue box below you.Before I go, I'd like to thank all ye people who've reviewed.No _Newton Langly_, he will not be meeting Doc Connors.And *_~Chaya~*_, could I have your autograph?**

** **


	4. Training Session 1: Agility

Yes, this one took a long time coming as well

Yes, this one took a long time coming as well.I'm sorry!But I'll /try/ to make this one a bit longer, for your reading pleasure.

** **

**So here we go!**

** **

Connor entered the room, not with the usual awe he's guilty of since his first meeting with Spiderman, but rather with an air of calm.Matching footsteps with the superhero, he entered the Training Chamber.Dimly lit, the Training Chamber had a console on one side of the room, with a zoned off glass area, which roughly resembled a squash court.

To Web's nose, the air was very dusty, probably having been out-of-use for some time now.He brought his hand up to scratch his head, when the enhanced-vision kicked in, and the whole room appeared bathed in light to him.With another tap on the side of his mask, his vision changed to infrared, and he turned to view the multi-colored outline of Spiderman.

Peter Parker had instantly approached the console when he had entered the room, tapping away at a blinding speed."Eureka!" he cried, looking immediately apologetic once his voice had rebounded around the room, creating echo upon echo.Clearing his throat, he addressed the boy in the white outfit, who continued to tap the side of his head, flipping through the various modes for his sight.To Spiderman though, it looked like Connor was insane, since he believed the suit only had two vision modes.

"What in the blazes are you doing?" Spiderman inquired, letting through some of the anger that welled up in home from yesterday.Had Connor not been wearing a mask, one would have been able to see his eyebrows rise up in question."Flipping through the visions, of course.There isn't just X-ray, there's also night vision, infra-red, magnification, a dimmer, and, whoa, even a see through map thing.I think that's it," he finished, dropping his hand to his side."That's some pretty cool stuff.I mean, this suit is flexible /and/ it's thin."

All the while, Spiderman stood there, staring.In his mind, he considered apologizing for his outbreak, and how much better Web's suit was than his.Dismissing the topic though, for fear of being embarrassed, he inquired, "So, which training mission do you want to do this week?There's agility, strength, defense, targeting, climbing and knowledge."

A whole week, Connor thought.One whole week, probably 8 hours a day.That is one /really/ long time.Realizing that he'd have to do all of the exercises in the end, Connor shrugged, and chose the first one mentioned.Agility."Just, walk into the chamber," Spiderman told his apprentice, as he gestured towards the glass wall, "And I'll get the computer started."Connor, having been in his suit for about a day now, felt that there was nothing that could stand in his way.No way could some program beat him.I mean, he thought, I have all these cool things on this suit, so there's not a chance that this machine could bring me to my knees.But that was where he was wrong.

It all started off simple, but by the end of the session, he was dying for water, air, and food.Not just dying, but /dying/.At the beginning, all he was required to do was play a little game of tag with the hologram behind him.It was pretty easy, but slowly, the hologram got faster and faster, until he was doing all he could to run around the room.Spiderman was laughing his head off at the shimmering robot chasing the boy in the white costume, and was glad that Connor was so tired that he didn't notice his chuckling fit.

But tag was just a one hour warm up.Superheroes play more than a little game of tag in the real world.After a quick water break and down time, Peter tapped a couple of keys and the walls of the training room slid away, revealing another wall full of holes, vaguely resembling a giant, concrete sponge.Baffled as to what the next exercise was in store for him, Connor shrugged, grinned as though the next one was going to be a cinch, and approached the new menace.

2 hours.It took him two hours to complete this section, and after not even being half way through, he was perspiring like there was no tomorrow and panting like a dog.Out of the walls came lasers, which, upon impact with his suit, created a sharp prick at the point of contact.Like before, the session started off easy, but got harder and harder.Beginning with a slow, steady pulse of lasers going horizontally, it picked up to an onslaught of bright red beams, darting from wall to wall.After about 45 minutes exertion, Connor gave in and lay down on the floor, breathing heavily, and Spiderman was forced to turn off the training program, and give Connor another break until he was ready to continue again.

After the horizontal lasers came the vertical ones, which required Web to cling to the ceiling, so he could tell when a laser was coming at him.The strength welded into his suit helped him here, but he still had to work hard in order to dodge.While this training was just as hard as the other one with the wall-to-wall lasers, Connor enjoyed this one more by a long shot.It was simply fantastic to be able to cling to the wall, to walk upside down, if not requiring a mountain-load of flexibility, strength, and balance to keep crawling in such a fashion.Not to mention the confusion that came about when he went right side up again.

The next bit he had to finish was almost like combat, but not quite.Sort of like a combination of the previous two sub-sessions, Web had to dodge attacks from various holograms of actual villains.The first one was simple, just a typical street 'bad guy' with a gun, nothing that mattered because of his suit but he dodged as much as possible for the sake of practice.However, following suit with the previous trials, the villains got more and more difficult.

The second villain was Scorpion, who wasn't too much of a challenge, since his fire rate was slow, but he was accurate, and anticipated movements.He kept Web on his toes, and required him to often climb upon the walls and ceilings to create more spaces where he could dodge a blast.At an hour for each villain, he was pretty tired, even though he was only two hours into the five left for the rest of the day.

Coming third was Carnage, only because his super strength could be ignored in this case.Carnage constantly hurled items at him with blinding speed, and about half-way through, Connor was hit by a hologram for the first time.Of course it wasn't lethal, but Peter Parker set it to a level that hurt sufficiently enough for him to tap into extra reserves of energy he didn't know he had.This third hour was cut short by 15 minutes to give Connor a snack and a bit of a rest.

The one that followed was none other than the infamous Hobgoblin, who kept throwing bombs all around the place.Combined with his hover board, the Hobgoblin kept tossing his pumpkins, practically carpet-bombing the area.Web amazingly managed to dodge the majority of the blasts by using his head.Parker noticed this, and smiled briefly.The boy's using his head, he thought, and it'll help him a great deal if he happens to come out and actually fight /real/ people.After all, in the real world, to get hit once spells just about death.

Langley's fifth and final opponent was Dr. Octopus, whose arms stretched and shot out madly in different directions each time, often forming a circle around the boy, not allowing him to move in any possible direction without getting hit.After being struck multiple times, Web started to pay attention to the tentacles reaching towards him rather than just blindly running about.He noticed that Octopus only had 8 tentacles, meaning that he could only cover so many directions.It required both mental and physical exertion in order to not get hit, but in the end, Connor pulled it off, and was rewarded with a meal and a rest.So Connor went back to the lab, and took of his suit, and headed towards the kitchen.

During their dinner, Parker explained that he wouldn't be able to constantly monitor Connor's training, and would have to patrol the streets of Manhattan, lest the villains get out of hand.He also added that he would set the computer on auto-train mode, and that should Connor be hurt during any session, it would automatically detect the lack of movement in Connor and shut itself down, and also notify Spiderman.Spiderman also lowered down the time in each session to 6 hours, with an hour break between each sub-section and two less villains.

The information passed through Web's mind, leaving nary more than a trace of what he said.Stumbling all the way to his room, Connor slumped into his bed and upon feeling the warm blankets surrounding him and the springy mattress underneath him, drifted off into his dreams in mere seconds.

And so the week passed, much like the first day, with Connor waking up at a hazy 9:00, eating his much needed breakfast, dressing up into his suit and flitting back and forth in the Training Room.Madame Web made a good decision in choosing Connor; he understood his responsibility and never tried to find loopholes in order for him to escape practice.He learned fast, he remembered what he learned, and so, each day seemed less and less grueling.

Spiderman only came back after the training was over, but sometimes he popped by just to check on the progress, not speaking all too often, but always intent and watching, like a hawk over its prey, though not quite as malicious.Yet, there was one thing that always interested Connor when he went back to the lab, and that was the canisters of webbing.As said earlier on, his talent was in Science, and he was almost sure that he could think up some new kind of webbing.

It came to him when he saw the shimmering, hazy metal of Dr. Octopus' tentacles.It was remarkably simple, and yet, he was surprised he missed it.There was always a problem with a spider's web.Connor had read that if a rope spun of spider's web was attached to a flying jet fighter, the chances were that anything other than the rope would break; the problem was that it was flexible.Meaning that it wouldn't be ideal for something like a suit, since though a bullet would have a hard time penetrating it, the impact would still be felt.The material imbedded in his suit was beyond anything he could decipher, so as a result, he invented a substitute of it, something that Spiderman could use.

The logistics of it all were difficult for even him to grasp, but in the end, it worked, because it all somehow made sense to him.He used melted titanium, that when mixed with a clotting solution, kept the metal from binding with itself to form something inside an air-tight container.However, the solution also caused the web-metal mixture to harden in moments upon contact with air.Mixed with the natural strength of the webbing, the stuff was just about impenetrable.After several failures, Connor made a prototype and showed it to Spiderman.

"How in the world did you make this?" Spiderman asked, when he saw Connor shoot the webbing out and spin it into various objects.First a simple staff, then a shield, and then a small sculpture."You can't make anything sharp though, which is a small down-side," Web explained to the astounded Spiderman."And the stuff is bullet-proof.I tried it out," he also added, with a proud grin on his face.

And so the first week ended, and at the end, instead of dodging holograms, Web took on Spiderman.Though lacking the special additions of Web's suit, Spiderman had the advantage of experience, but besides that, he was pleased with the illogical progress Web had in his training.Nothing that Spiderman himself would have gained in a week.Web lasted the whole hour, and was only 'tagged' by Spiderman's webbing five times in that time.

"I'm impressed Connor, and Madame Web was right when she asked me to take you as my apprentice.In order to add onto your newfound agility, next week's lesson is going to be strength, though not the same kind of strength that's already implanted into your suit.Even /that/ won't help you for this kind of strength.You can have Monday off though, we'll start on Tuesday."With that Spiderman left, leaving Web, still clinging to the walls of the training room, to think about what could possibly come next.

**Anyhow, I'm sorry for the delay in posting.I'll /try/ to be faster in getting stuff up, but what with school and all always crimping on my time.About all the questions, _Aphrodite Black_, I'm not letting Connor get bitten by a radioactive spider, only because it'd be like copying Marvel comics, and I don't have enough money to deal with a lawsuit :P _Big B_, I might have that occur later on, though don't expect a big battle.Other stuff is in store._Mandy_,I'm not going to write that kind of story because I don't know enough of Black Cat. And _Chris McCracken_, Connor is /my/ character.Yes, all mine.Bwahahaha!**

** **

**Now, review, or I will be forced to take /longer/ to write a /shorter/ chapter!*insert dramatic music here* **


End file.
